1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus where a battery is inserted and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, even when a user does not use a display apparatus such as a TV, the user keeps connecting the display apparatus to AC power. When a display apparatus is connected to AC power, the display apparatus consumes power even when it remains in a standby mode.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for reducing standby power which is consumed by a display apparatus in a standby mode.